Touchable Curse
by SymonM
Summary: As crianças cresceram. As brincadeiras inofensivas transformaram-se em actos carnais, e os toques que usávamos para nos conhecer eram usados agora como forma de nos satisfazermos um ao outro." Regulus POV


NA: A minha SiReg mais recente, escrita especialmente para o Séptimo Challenge Relampago (Ligações) do Marauder's Map Fórum. Hope You Like It

Atenção: Incesto, Slash e contém Cenas de Sexo. Beware ;D Enjoy It

* * *

**Touchable Curse**

Ouvia os passos pesados nos degraus duros do exterior. Os passos que me causavam inquietude, os passos carregados e carrancudos, os quais era capaz de distinguir no meio de uma multidão. Os passos de Sirius, que há tanto tempo tinha deslindado.

Encolhido no sofá, tentava prestar atenção ao livro que tinha nas mãos. O meu cabelo desalinhado cobria-me a cara que não tardava a ruborizar e a soltar minúsculos cristais transparentes que encontravam alento nos estofos escuros do meu sofá. As minhas mãos tremiam levemente. Não me demorei a pousar o livro e a agarrar as mãos, de modo a não esconder a minha insegurança.

A porta abria-se com um chiar característico. Os conhecidos passos irrompiam por ela em direcção ao sofá. Continuava de olhos postos no chão enquanto me apercebia da proximidade de Sirius.

Senti a sua mão na minha nuca. Arrepios percorreram o meu corpo.

- Hey, Reg – saudou-me – folgo em ver-te.

Arrepiou caminho e subiu as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto, de onde nunca saía. Fechei os punhos por cima dos meus joelhos tensos. Fixei-me nos meus nós dos dedos. Era um cobarde, sempre fora… Não sabia o porquê da minha patética existência naquela casa. Ouvi a cama a chiar por cima de mim, que me dizia que Sirius se tinha sentado. Sentado naquele colchão que escondia o pior segredo, ou pelo menos o mais pecaminoso, daquela casa.

Levantei-me, fiquei parado durante alguns momentos e subi de andar, ainda com a cabeça voltada para baixo. Não havia como mudar o que acontecia naquelas quatro paredes. O simples facto de partilharmos o mesmo sangue conjurava tanto uma imprecação nojenta, como uma ligação especial com ele. Era o meu irmão mais velho, a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.

Bati à porta três vezes, como era já costume, e entrei sem esperar pelo consentimento. Sirius estava sentado num cadeirão velho a ouvir uma música deprimente e nojenta. Chamou-me para me aproximar. Estava já no centro do quarto, quando ele se levantou. Sentia em mim uma necessidade louca de lhe tocar. Como se todo o cosmos me obrigasse a realizar aquele acto bárbaro. Aquele momento especial que nos unia, quer como irmãos, quer como amantes. Avançou lentamente para mim. Sentia uma força no meio de nós, que me obrigava a aproximar-me também. Tentei contrariar aquela força… mas era impossível romper os laços que nos uniam. As correntes que impediam de me afastar dele.

E aí, como de costume caminhava para mim com um sorriso biltre nos lábios. Gingava o corpo e obrigava-me a inalar o perfume que usava sem cessar.

Voltava a repousar as suas mãos no meu corpo. Como fazia sempre que, infortunadamente, nos encontrávamos. Puxava-me para ele. Beijava-me o corpo e devorava-me o espírito como um louco sedento. Aumentava a luxúria e deitava fora os bons costumes. Lançava-me na cama e colocava-se sobre mim. Era obrigado a despir-lhe a camisa e a percorrer-lhe as linhas do corpo com as minhas mãos. Tinha os músculos mais bem definidos que alguma vez vira. Tinha aquele corpo adulto e bem constituído. Os ombros largos faziam contraste com os meus ombros estreitos.

Olhava-o nos olhos e sentia uma empatia magnífica. Sabia que o que fazíamos, por mais macabro que fosse, era uma maneira de demonstrarmos o afecto que tínhamos um pelo outro, uma forma de recordarmos aquilo que nos unia.

Na volta vasculhava-me o meu corpo. Brincava com as minhas costelas proeminentes ou com os meus peitorais subdesenvolvidos. Ria-se ao ver-me. Fraco, quase como uma criança. Impotente perante Sirius, perante a sua exuberância. Desviava o foco dos meus olhos e pensava naquilo que me levava a estar deitado ao seu lado, dando-lhe prazer da melhor forma que sabia. E aí, num súbito ápice, lembrava-me das tardes em que brincávamos um com o outro sem maldade, nos dias de Verão em que tomávamos banho, juntos, nas primeiras vezes que nos tocamos mutuamente. Tinham sido anos de descoberta. Anos em que conhecemos tão bem o nosso corpo quanto o corpo do outro. Uma ligação que ninguém podia romper. Um crescimento mútuo que culminou naquilo que éramos agora.

As crianças cresceram. As brincadeiras inofensivas transformaram-se em actos carnais, e os toques que usávamos para nos conhecer eram usados agora como forma de nos satisfazermos um ao outro.

Podia não ter sido assim. Mas assim estava escrito nos astros. Tínhamos evoluído. Tornamo-nos em seres adultos que necessitavam de aliviar a tensão sexual de vez em quando. E, sabíamos que era algo que podíamos fazer, sempre, um com o outro.

Com o passar dos anos apercebi-me que os nossos toques, os nossos inofensivos beijos e os nossos olhares envergonhados tinham-se transformado numa maldição. Um certo excesso de intimidade tinha resultado numa relação mais forte. Uma ligação mais coesa e densa mas também um laço mais pesado, quase como um fardo dificílimo de transportar. Pelo menos para mim, que sempre tinha sido o menos corajoso dos dois, mas nunca para Sirius, que via o nosso relacionalmente como uma amizade colorida, um segredo entre irmãos. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia, tinha consciência que aquilo era o fruto da nossa infância, um desejo que tínhamos vindo a acumular ao longo dos anos e que agora era tão fácil de libertar.

Acabamos o que tínhamos começado.

Saiu de cima de mim e dirigiu-se à janela do quarto. Aí, eu olhava-o, nu. As roupas tinham sido removidas não sabia muito bem como. E apercebia-me que até eu me encontrava despido sobre os lençóis brancos. Acendia um cigarro e lançava grandes nuvens de fumo enquanto me olhava com aqueles olhos cinzentos penetrantes. Encolhido na cama, mirava o seu corpo, o corpo que apesar de tudo já tinha sido meu e que voltaria a ser. O corpo cujas mãos já tinham alcançado todas as porções de pele existentes no meu. O corpo que eu tocava há muitos anos. Era isso que nos ligava, apercebi-me, mais do que o sangue ou parentesco. Eram os contactos que estabelecíamos um com o outro. As correntes, por nós criadas, adensaram-se devido às inofensivas brincadeiras em que descobrimos a sexualidade pela primeira vez.

Subiu para cima da cama para me dar um beijo e um sorriso aliviado. Voltou a percorrer o meu corpo com uma das suas mãos enquanto se segurava com a outra. Cheirava o meu cabelo e levemente sussurrava-me ao ouvido.

- És a minha maldição, Reg.

Sim, e tu a minha.

* * *

NA: Bem, eu acho que ficou bastante fofinha. Eu estava com um bocado de medo de escrever isto mas... Valeu a pena!

Obrigado à Giu que betou, apoiou e incentivou! Obrigado à Just pelo chall mordível e impossível de resistir... E porque me andava a pedir uma SiReg à algum tempo! ;D


End file.
